


Suck

by orphan_account



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kostya is 13 he falls in love with his next door neighbour.When Kostya is 16 Anton rejects him.When Kostya is 21 he convinces Anton to let him drink from him - for the greater good.





	Suck

 

 

 

 

 

Anton didn't know. Obvious creature that he was.

The badly failed declaration of love no more sat at the back of Anton's mind then did the fact he was out of bounds every time they spoke, Kostya was sure of it. At sixteen he had wondered if it was willful - how Anton could smash his heart to bits and then turn up the next week with sweets and Kostya's first taste of liquor.

But even at sixteen Kostya had looked, and immediately known. Anton was innocent of any ulterior motivations. Pure thing that he was, he'd come around afterwards because he'd considered them friends.

He'd told Kostya 'You're too young' and considered that the end of things. As if with those words he had dispelled the feelings behind them.

Kostya's feelings, of course, were not so shallow. They'd persisted for years, had been something he'd grown up with - grown in to.

It was possible Anton didn't even remember Kostya's infatuation.

Anton, for someone so jaded and suspicious, was surprisingly virginal, virtuous.

Of course he couldn't actually be a virgin, although Kostya's teen self had spent many days debating the fact. Kostya wasn't even a virgin anymore. The women he slept with were somewhere in the double digits.

If Anton had ever slept with anyone it predated their relationship - they'd met when Kostya was twelve and Anton had never had a lover. The only living being to see the inside of Anton's apartment had been Kostya himself.

Anton had invited him in, and had never rescinded the invitation. It was unheard of - a Light One trusting a Vampire.

Anton _trusted_ him.

 

 

They hadn't talked about what would happen when Kostya's license came in. In retrospect, it was probably because Anton still saw him as a boy. Probably saw the license as an adult matter. As infuriating as it was, it was something he could use to his clear advantage.

Anton didn't need to say it, Kostya already knew. He wouldn't like it, wouldn't want Kostya to use it.

He'd be falling all over himself for Kostya not to use it.

A slip of paper that held a human's life. That said their blood was now his for the taking.

Human blood, animal blood. Other blood.

The blood of an Other was still blood.

 

 

He knocked on Anton's door at the first flush of night.

He had to knock more than a couple times before there was movement. Anton stumbling over something or other in his cluttered apartment, a cup smashing and then a heavy pet against the door before it opened and he peered out.

Anton's hair had licks, his eyes seemed blurry and squinting. And of course he was still in his clothes - jeans and a sweater, though sleep rumpled.

"Neighbor." Kostya greeted as Anton briefly shut the door to undo the lock before pulling it open.

Anton nodded in acknowledgement and retreated back across his tiny kitchen, looking for and eventually finding a broom to deal with the glass.

"You know, I received my license today." Kostya said, casually.

Anton hissed, hand drawing back from an errant shard of glass.

Perfect - the timing was perfect. A glistening drop of blood beaded on Anton's finger before spilling over.

Kostya didn't bother to hide his eyes when they changed. Anton, wide eyed and worried, seemed drawn to the sight. Unable to look away from the golden blood lust. Then Anton stuck his finger in his mouth, finally tearing his gaze away.

"I need fresh _human_ blood."

"Kostya-" Anton begin, a little shrill.

"You know there are limited ways to get it." Kostya cut him off.

"We could find a bank."

Anton was thinking of a blood bank. It was one step away from where Kostya needed him to be.

"I don't have that kind of money Anton, or that kind of access."

That part of it wasn't a lie. Animal blood could only get one so far. The easiest and cheapest way to obtain human blood was always through a license.

"So what? You're going out to kill some innocent!" Anton's righteous indignation made Kostya bristle.

He always hated the guilt trip.

"I-" and here was the important part, where Kostya should flutter his eyelashes, "I came here for your help."

The statement seemed to soothe Anton, at least a little, as he dumped the glass into the bin.

"I'll try my best." Anton's voice was quiet, earnest, "I don't have a lot but I was saving for when-"

"Saving?" Kostya asks, feels a warm tingle run through him.

"I knew you'd need human blood eventually. We'll figure it out."

It's a sweet, and entirely unnecessary, sentiment.

"I...don't know if I can wait that long." Kostya admits, falsely. Begins to close in on Anton, "I need something now."

"Kostya." Anton says, with something like disappointment and a touch of anger.

"Can you hold me over?" Kostya asks, because the only way to get it through to Anton is to actually say it.

"What do you mean?" His brow furrows in confusion and Kostya could just drink him up.

"Your Blood." Kostya reaches out then, to touch Anton's arm.

Anton doesn't have the good sense to look disturbed at Kostya's creeping closeness. Instead, confusion muddles his expression.

"But I'm an Other." He says dully.

"And human."

"Will that...work?" Anton asks, and he seems reluctant.

"It will." Kostya responds firmly.

"No that's..." Anton trails off.

Kostya wonders if Anton is afraid Kostya won't be able to stop. If he is he doesn't say it. Instead he looks forlornly around his apartment.

"I don't know what we could use to get my blood out." Anton's gaze comes to rest on a knife as he says it, "That isn't messy."

"My teeth." Kostya replies.

"Oh." Anton exclaims, a little off put.

 

 

"You should lie down on the bed."

"I'd rather stand."

"You might faint."

"I'd rather sit then."

Anton is being difficult.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Kostya says, with his same smile from when he was twelve and convinced Anton to let him _in_.

Anton relaxes minutely at it. Anton doesn't smile back because Anton rarely smiles. His life is so full of conflict and unhappiness and displeasure. Kostya, at least, wants to change that last one for the night.

He knows Anton isn't expecting it to feel good.

He doesn't need to hear Anton's soft gasp for that, but he appreciates it anyway when he leans over, pushing Anton down on the bed, and sinks his teeth in.

Anton's holds himself still, bed unmade and messy, while Kostya hovers over him from one side. Once he has his teeth in far enough though he shifts on top of Anton to bracket his thighs.

Anton _moans_.

"Wait - K-Kostya-" Anton tries but Kostya just pets his hair, sucks a little harder.

Anton whimpers at that. The blood is flowing faster than Kostya has anticipated.

It maybe gets a little messy.

It's Kostya's first time, and he's excited. Anton's breathes are coming fast - in little delicious pants. Anton reaches up to grasp at Kostya's arm but his grip is weak.

Kostya slows down as much as he can, doesn't want it to be over so quick.

He pulls back and Anton slaps a hand over his neck, from where the blood is still lazily flowing.

Kostya pushes his way between Anton's thighs and nestles himself in between. Anton tries to resist, pulls his knees together before they're easily knocked aside. It's charming.

Kostya rocks them together. Licks at the mess on Anton's throat while Anton feverishly moans and tries to push him aside.

Anton comes, with a little broken noise, shivering and shuddering. Kostya follows just from the sight of it. Afterwards Anton, weak and pale, pliable and soft, can barely keep his eyes open.

He cleans Anton up, bandages his throat and tucks him in.

He expects there might be consequences but the next time he shows up Anton still lets him in. He's obviously a little disturbed, but as always he's willing to give Kostya the benefit of the doubt.

When Kostya asks about blood Anton offers his wrist, like a compromise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
